Chuunin exam in the Wood Village
by midnightjoker
Summary: This is a story about Kakashi, naruto, shino, Shikamaru, and neji forming a new team and going on a mission to the forest country.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1:New Mission: New team, new adventure! **

**Fade in:**

**Setting: forest -- Daytime**

**A reflection of the sky in a boys eyes! **

Neji: _thinking_ It seems like Lee and Gai-sensei wont be back from training for a few days.

_footsteps _

Neji: _turns head_ ... Hiashi-sama?

Hiashi: Neji, Tsunade-sama would like to see you _hands him a scroll_

Neji: Hokage-sama? for what purpose?

Hiashi: That, i have no idea

Neji: Thank you, i will go immediately

**Fade out:**

**Setting: Hokage's office**

**a knock on the door disrupts Tsunade's gaze out the window**

Tsunade: come in

Neji: _bows head_ you wanted to see me?

Tsunade: Yes, Hyuuga neji, i have heard that you are among the best of the genin, I've called you here to notify you that you will be participating in a mission.

Neji: _eyes grow wide _Mission? but my team...

Tsunade: Yes, i'm aware that your team is away right now, however, your talent is needed on this mission

Neji: I understand. What is the mission

Tsunade: Well, the mission is fairly straight forward, you are to go to the Forest country. The Forest country is holding a chuunin exam, your cover will be to participate in this exam. However, your true mission is to find out what is going on behind the scenes in the Wood village, where the exam is being held.

Kakashi: _shunshin_ See...

Neji!..._turn head to see kakashi_

Kakashi: the Forest country has 3 main villages, wood, soil and tree. They hate each other, to try and ease tensions and better relations, they have decided to host a chuunin exam, together.

Tsunade: kakashi... you're late

Kakashi: _usual late pose_ see, i saw a black cat and...

Tsunade: never mind that Kakashi, Neji, meet your Captain for this mission

Kakashi: Yo!

Neji: Kakashi-san

Kakashi: Neji, you will be a team leader on this mission, once we get to the hidden Forest village i will be snooping around alone, the 4 of you will go along with the cover. I want you to watch the other shinobi, see if any of them are suspicious.

Neji: What exactly am i looking for?

Kakashi: You'll know soon, first let's meet with our other team members.

Neji: Right.

**Fade out:**

**Setting: Gate of konoha**

**3 silhouettes standing, waiting...**

_Kakashi and Neji are seen walking towards them_

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei i wont forgive you! You're late again!

Kakashi: _another classic late pose _Well, i was...

Naruto: _naruto finger pointing _ Lies!

Shikamaru: Kakashi, what is our mission?

Shino: Yes, it is unusual for all of us to be seperated from our original teams

Kakashi: For this mission, the 4 of you were chosen specially by Tsunade-sama. This mission, we are going to the Forest Country, specifically the wood village, where the chuunin exam is ..

Naruto: Chuunin exam! YEAH! we are participating in a chuunin exam?

shino!...

shikamaru!?

Kakashi: Let me finish, you will be participating..

Naruto: YEAH! I'm going to be a chuunin...

Kakashi: but that's only as a cover

Naruto: downer face eh?

Kakashi: The Forest country has been locked in a civil war so to speak for the past half decade. Forest country has 3 main villages, wood, soil and tree, each are powerful villages, each hate each other. Recently, there has been a movement to unify the 3 villages to form one great village, however, tensions have risen when it comes to who will lead this unified village. Which is why we are going to investigate.

Naruto: eh? i don't get it?

Neji: Tsunade-sama is worried that someone might sabotage the unification?

Kakashi: Worse, Tsunade-sama fears that an assasination might occur.

Shikamaru: Right, if you take out the other kages you don't have any competition to become the unified leader. Also, by holding a chuunin exam, to "better relations" you guarantee that all 3 kages are there.

Shino: This could be a very serious threat indeed, we have no idea who could be plotting against who and what villages are involved if any.

Naruto: If it happens at the chuunin exam, then a lot of people could get hurt, we have to stop this no matter what

Shikamaru: It'll be troublesome, we can't blow our cover, it has to look like we are only there for the exam, or else they'll know something is up.

Kakashi: Right, which is why i will be doing most of the sneaking around.

Shino: I assume since Shikamaru is the ranking shinobi, he will be in charge while you are gone?

Neji: ...?

Kakashi: Right, Shikamaru and Neji will be left in charge. The first part of the exam deals with tag matches, which is why i chose neji to be a team leader aswell.

Shikamaru!?...

Shino!?...

Neji!?

Naruto!, you mean

Kakashi: Yes, the first part of the exam, you will be fighting with a partner.

Shino: What are the pairings?

Kakashi: Shino, you are with Shikamaru, Neji and naruto will be the second team.

Shikamaru: Is there anything else we should know before we head out?

Kakashi: Yes, but we'll talk about that later... oh one more thing, Shikamaru, you can't wear that vest you know...

Shikamaru: reluctantly takes off vest

Naruto: _smiling _ossu! let's head out!

**the 5 faces looking to the sky, a new adventure, a new team. **

**next time: Teamwork: the backbone to success.**

**Fade out:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Teamwork: The Backbone to Success**

**Fade in:**

**A vast forrest, the team is jumping from tree to tree, onward towards their goal! The sun is Shinning bright!**

Kakashi: _lands on a tree, left hand goes up to signal a stoppage_ Alright let's stop here for now.

Naruto: Kakashi-sensei, i'm not even tired, we should keep going.

Kakashi: No, we'll stop, there is no rush to get there, we have plenty of time. We left a few days ahead, i did this for the purpose of training as a team. Not only as a whole, but with the two man cells aswell. teamwork will be the backbone for our success, you need to learn how to work with each other and you need to trust one another

Neji: The better we understand how each other thinks the better our cohesion as a team will be, is that it?

Shikamaru: Exactly, it's troublesome but we have to learn how to be a team all over again...

Shino: We should get started then, we don't have much time

Naruto: I get it. _ties headband _Let's get started.

Kakashi: It seems we're all on the same page, you all understand the importance of teamwork. _this will be interesting _Ok, for this training session neji and naruto will start by fighting me, shino and shikamaru will follow.

Neji!

Shino!?

Shikamaru!

Naruto: ... _smiles _Ok Neji, leave this to me, _kage bunshin no jutsu __20 or so bunshins appear, naruto and the bunshins charge kakashi, they throw kunai at him_

Neji!.._bayakugen_, _picks up a kunai _naruto wait...

Shino: _thinks teamwork... naruto_

Kakashi: _Sharingan!_

Shikamaru: geez naruto, we just talked about teamwork

Kakashi: _dodges the kunai thrown at him, the kunai's hit a tree_, _takes out his kunai, slices the first 2 bunshins, kills another 2, then another 4, kills all but 1 and naruto _

Naruto: _him and his bunshin drop back, begin the formation of rasengan_

Neji: _charges at kakashi head on! _

Neji: _kunai in hand_ teamwork... _notices_

Neji: Naruto.. Behind...

Naruto: _head turns_

Kakashi: _disappears, it was really a bunshin! appears behind naruto, kunai to his neck _ a little hasty aren't we?

_naruto and the bunshin disappear, they were both bunshins?_

Neji: _thrust forward, throws kunai at Kakashi, Kakashi deflects kunai, Juken (Gentle Fist)_

Kakashi: _blocks Neji's attack and ..._

Neji! _thinks Fast..._

Naruto: _kunai turns into Naruto! goes to punch kakashi_

Shino!?

Shikamaru!?

Kakashi: _Kawarimi no Jutsu (Body Replacement Technique)_ Of course, very clever naruto, when you used kage bunshin you transformed yourself into a kunai at the same time and neji picked you up. So you're trying teamwork ey.. _thinks It would have worked if I didn't see him use that trick before, **flashback to wave country arc**_

Naruto: Teamwork is the backbone right? _smirk_

Shino: ... He's... tricky, that was...

Shikamaru: _smirks _smart...naruto... _thinks making so many bunshins, to mask his henge, what a guy..._

Neji: Naruto, go, i'll cover you...

Kakashi: Wait... It seem you two are on the same page, let's stop for now. Shino, Shikamaru, you're up.

**Fade out: **

**Setting: stream or river the sun is setting!**

**Two students watching..., the teacher and the other two face off!**

Kakashi: Ok, this seems like a good change of scenery, shall we train here?

Shino: Let's get started

Shikamaru: Well, this is going to be troublesome. Shino, attack

Kakashi: _thinks They may be gifted shinobi, but they have a lot to learn when it comes to conversation_

Shino: _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) _

Shikamaru: _Kagemane no jutsu (Shadow imitation technique) _

Kakashi: _thinks_ _so they are attacking from the ground and from the air, not bad..._ _Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu (Fire Release: Grand Fireball Technique)_ Shoot, too many bugs _dodges kagemane with __Shunshin no Jutsu (Body Flicker Technique)_, _kage bunshin no jutsu (shadow clone technique), the bugs attack the bunshins, bunshins disappear, shikamaru's kagemane catches some bunshins_ _Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique) all clones caught in the neck bind disappear. Where is the real kakashi?_

Shikamaru: Shino, can you see where the real one is?

Shino: No, but if he's not infront of us, and he's not above us...

Kakashi: _Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique), grabs shino_

Shikamaru: Shino!... _Thinks He went after Shino cause... my shadow...?_

Shino: Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique) _shino has escaped!_

Shino: I'm fine... _thinks_ _this is hatake kakashi? his use of jutsus... _

Shikamaru: _thinks If i follow the trail he left when he grabbed Shino, it should lead me to where he is, ok Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)_, _the shadow extends into the hole left by kakashi_

Shino: _thinks I see... nice Shikamaru... his bugs from the bunshin travel down the hole aswell!_

Kakashi: _appears out of the ground_ caught in the shadow and bugs crawling all over _Kakashi begins to melt Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu (Water Doppelganger Technique) _

Naruto!

Neji!

Kakashi: Well done, you two work well together. _crawling out of the river_ Let's stop for today, and we'll go get something to eat!

Naruto: Hell yeah! Now you're talking, _devilish smirk_ It'll be kakashi-sensei's treat! isn't that right?

Kakashi: ... I would but i forgot my wallet, ha ha ha

Naruto: _points finger_ Liar!

**Fade out:**

**Overview of a village? zooms into a restaurant**

**Setting: restaurant, the team of 5 have stopped for replenishment!**

Kakashi: Well, it's time to discuss some things about our mission. First, the wood, soil and tree villages, their jutsu types. Members of the wood village are mainly taijutsu types, their stance and movements reflect that of "KARATEDO". An abrassive style of combat, the users emphasis is on concentration of as much of the body's power as possible at the point and instant of impact. It's an empy handed combat style, meaning they don't use weapons, their hands, ball of the foot, heel, forearm, knee and elbow are all toughened by practicing blows against wood or cement.

Shikamaru: I see where you're going with this, there are 3 villages right, each village practices a certain type of jutsu. Wood practices taijutsu, so the other two would be ninjutsu and genjutsu.

Kakashi: You're right, which is exactly why the villages want to be unified. On to soil village. This village utilizes genjutsu, but not through sight, through smell.

Neji!?

Shino!

Naruto!

Shikamaru!

Kakashi: They release tiny particles through their pores, if you inhale them you will be trapped in their genjutsu. Now, the tree village, ninjutsu. They concentrate mostly on earth related jutsus, so doton jutsu... our main concern however, well it's rumored that someone has mastered all 3 disciplines...

Naruto: But...How, they all hate each other...

Neji!, that'll be tough to handle...

Shino: If that is the case then we must be extremely cautious when dealing with this person

Shikamaru: Troublesome indeed, do you really think there is such a person?

Kakashi: Well, it's still unknown, but i like to be prepared.

Naruto: _finishes bowl of ramen_ Ossu! Let's head out!

Shino: Kakashi... perhaps we should continue in the morning... it's getting dark...

Neji: I agree, we've all had a long day and kakashi-taichou said we are in no rush...

Shikamaru: Well, i don't have any problems with that...

Naruto: you lazy bums...

Kakashi: Yes, we'll set up camp on the outskirt of this village, ok, let's head out.

Naruto: Right, sensei's treat! huge smile on his face

Kakashi: takes out a froggy wallet Here you go, Ok, **now**, let's head out!

Naruto: Hey, that's my wallet!

Shikamaru: _laughing_

Shino: _laughing_

Neji: _laughing_

**Fade out:**

**The 5 have bonded, their goal to save a Country! **

**Next time: Team Kakashi: First True Test!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3:Team Kakashi: First True Test!**

**Fade in:**

**The 5 awake! Onward with the mission!**

**Setting: Forest just outside of a small village**

Kakashi: Alright, now that we're finished packing, let's continue on our way...

All disappear

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**The team jumping from tree to tree**

Naruto: How much longer sensei?

Kakashi: It shouldn't be too far, a couple more days...

Shino: What will we do when we get there?

Shikamaru: Register? _chuckle_

Neji: ...

Kakashi: Well, first we'll... _stops_

Naruto: What's going on? Why did we stop...?

Neji: Company...

Shikamaru: how many?

Neji: 3.

Kakashi: ok, i'll take the one on my left, split up into you're teams, ready?

Shino: _thinks one..._

Shikamaru: _thinks two..._

Naruto: three! _Naruto and Neji run in one direction, shikamaru and shino in another, and kakashi another! _

**Fade out:**

**Fade in:**

**Setting: Another forest scene, Neji and Naruto running...**

Naruto: Neji, where is he?

Neji: just a little further... there, do you see him...

Naruto: All the way at the top of that tree, how the hell is he going to fight us from up there!

Neji: Probably a genjutsu type...

Naruto: Hey! guy with the long hair, come down here so i can beat your brains in!

Soil Shinobi: You're quite loud and also quite stupid... CAUSE I'M A GIRL!

Naruto: I don't care who you are... get down here...

Neji: naruto... relax... _looks up to Soil Shinobi_ why are you following us?

Soil Shinobi: Because...

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Setting: forest**

Wood Shinobi: We were

Shino?

Shikamaru: ...

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Setting: forest**

Tree Shinobi: Ordered to...

Kakashi: Ordered? by who...

Tree Shinobi: Why bother telling you, you're already dead! _Doton: Retsudo Tenshou! (Earth Release: Splitting Earth Force!_

Kakashi: Shit _dodges, runs off_

Tree Shinobi: Running, He he _chases_

**Fade out: **

**Fade in:**

**Setting: Forest (Shino and Shikamaru shown standing)**

Shikamaru: _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)_

Wood Shinobi: _Moves really fast, appears before Shikamaru and elbows him in the stomach, Shikamaru flies to the ground, strong hit!_

Shino: _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique), Shino's bugs soften the blow_

Wood Shinobi: _Falls back, in a karatedo stance_

Shikamaru: Shit, he's fast...

Shino: Let me try him... _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique), bugs attack wood shinobi_

Wood Shinobi: Ha, Don't make me laugh... _swirves from side to side at extreme speeds, goes to attack Shino but... notices_

Shikamaru: _Kagemane no Jutsu (Shadow Imitation Technique)_

Wood Shinobi: _spins so he's directly behind Shino and a huge upercut to shino, then a roundhouse, Shino is sent flying..._

Shino: _dragging across the ground, stops, wipes a little blood from his mouth_ This isn't good... at this rate...

Shikamaru: Let's retreat for now...

Shino!?

Shikamaru: We need Naruto or Neji... He's too fast...

Shino: I see, ok.. _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique), A huge swarm of bugs cloud the Shinobi's vision_

Wood Shinobi: Cowards... _chases_

**Fade out: **

**Fade in:**

**Setting: Neji and Naruto prepare to fight!**

Naruto: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique), 20 or so bunshins jump up the tree to attack the female shinobi_

Soil Shinobi: Is that all? _Dance of the Pedals Technique_, _she releases a huge cloud of dust from her pores, they swarm the bunshin and bunshin disappear_

Neji: We're in trouble, i need to start it, Naruto, get behind me, but not too close! _Hakke Shou Kaiten (heavenly spin), cloud disperses_

Naruto: Nice, Neji...

Soil Shinobi: hmmm, nice technique, _Heavenly Scent Technique, white cloud of pores is released by shinobi, rains down on Neji and Naruto _You can't protect him from this one...

Neji: _thinks Shit, She's right... even the heavenly spin wont clear it all..._

Naruto: I know, _Throws a couple of kunai in the air... Huge explosion Naruto smirking _He He

Neji: Nice... Naruto...

Soil Shinobi: _sour look on her face thinks That brat stopped that jutsu with exploding tags... _

Neji: Although you stopped her attack, all we can do is defend. We can't even get close to her... we're wasting chakra... we need to bring her down here

Shino: I'll bring her down...

Neji!

Naruto!, You guys ran away?

Shikamaru: Which is probably what you were about to do... she's a genjutsu type, i don't know what's going on, but we're fighting a taijutsu type...

Neji: Taijutsu? _notices_ He's here...

Naruto: Well, then, there's only one thing to do...

Shikamaru: Right...

Naruto: Switch!

Naruto and Shino switch positions the two groups are about 3 metres away from each other

Wood Shinobi!? _thinks hmmm, different brat, same results, I'll have to seperate them from the other two... _

Soil Shinobi: Who the hell are you?

**Naruto and Shikamaru vs Wood Shinobi, Neji and Shino vs Soil Shinobi! **

**Next time: Conclusion of the battle! Team Kakashi's new formations! **

**Fade out:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:Conclusion of the battle! Team Kakashi's new formations! **

**Fade In:**

**Setting: Kakashi running through the forest, he sees something... stops... a river?**

Kakashi: Finally

Tree Shinobi: _appears_ Stopped running I see

Kakashi: Well, i finally found what i was looking for...

Tree Shinobi: And what would that be?...

Kakashi: Water: _Suiton: Suiryūdan no Jutsu,(Water Release: Water Dragon Bullet Technique), a dragon begins to spin above the body of water.. it flies at the unknown shinobi _Now, we're on a level playing field...

Tree Shinobi: Shit... _Doton: Doryūheki (Earth Release: Earth Style Wall), wall shatters into pieces jumps back, begins a jutsu Ninja Arts: Form of mud technique, His body begins to be covered by mud_

Kakashi: _Suiton: Suikodan no Jutsu (Water Release: Water Shark Bullet Technique), The bullet hits the shinobi, but causes little effect_

Tree Shinobi: _evil laugh_ now what will you do?

Kakashi: No matter how much mud is covering your body...

Tree Shinobi: You can't possibly pierce this shell...

Kakashi: _thinks I'll cut right through... looks like i'll have to use it! I'll start with this... Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique), the bunshins go to attack the Tree Shinobi Doton: Retsudo Tenshou! (Earth Release: Splitting Earth Force! The bunshins disappear, where is Kakashi? Doton: Shinju Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Inner Decapitation Technique), Kakashi grabs his legs, but the mud surounds kakashi's hands and holds him... Mud Doppelganger Technique)_

Tree Shinobi: ha ha,.. you fool, now you'll die! _The Mud Bunshin turns into mud and surrounds Kakashi, bringing him up from the ground, now his body is covered in mud... the Real Tree Shinobi hardens the mud in One hand and creates a spear like figure, he stabs through Kakashi!_

Kakashi: _struggles then disappears, it was a bunshin_ _a thunder of a thousand birds... this is... Raikiri (Lightning Blade)! The technique explodes into the shinobi, Kakashi has pierced through! _You were too cocky...

Tree Shinobi: guh... _thinks the speed, the power... this guy... falls..._

Kakashi:... The others... _runs off_

_A cloaked man appears from the ground, He is about 18 years of age, red hair_

Cloaked Shinobi: These Konoha guys, allies or enemies? We'll know soon enough... _turns into tiny spores, they all disperse, the mysetrious shinobi is gone! is he friend or foe!_

**The Tree shinobi lay there defeated... **

**Fade out: **

**Fade In:**

**Setting: Forest where the 4 genin and their opponents face off...**

Wood Shinobi: _appears between Naruto and Shikamaru, goes for a leg sweep, both dodge, He hits Naruto further away from Neji and Shino, runs towards Naruto for another attack_

Shikamaru: Shit, _Kage Kubi Shibari no Jutsu (Shadow Neck Bind Technique)_, _Wood Shinobi dodges, runs after him in the direction away from Neji and Shino, they leave frame_

Shino: _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique) The swarm of bugs attack the Soil Shinobi_

Soil Shionbi: _Ninja Arts: Poison spores technique a poisonous mist blankets the bugs, they are shown falling in great numbers, looks like rain, she hops back a couple trees_

Neji: _chases_

Shino: _right behind Neji_

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Setting: Forest area where Naruto, Shikamaru, and Wood shinobi were last seen...**

Naruto: _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu)_, _15 or so appear, they all attack the wood shinobi_

Wood Shinobi: Hmph! _Beats all of them with his quick and powerful strikes, strikes the real naruto with a high kick, then a roundhouse to naruto's face, an elbow to his ribs, then smashes him towards Shikamaru_

Shikamaru: Naruto! are you Ok?

Naruto: I... wont give up...

Wood Shinobi: _charges at Shikamaru and Naruto_

Shikamaru: _Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow) _Damn missed again...

Wood Shinobi: _Throws a punching and kicking combo on Shikamaru, Shikamaru flies to the ground, blood rushes from his mouth_

Naruto: Shikamaru! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Clone Jutsu), 35 or so appear... The bunshins all form a wall before the two..._

Wood Shinobi: _Dealing with bunshins, quick striking attacks_

Shikamaru: _Thinks_ We_ can't take much more of this_ Naruto, listen quickly, stand in front of me, when i tell you, jump out of my way...

Naruto: Got it..._moves infront of Shikamaru_

_Shikamaru and Naruto charge at Wood Shinobi, Naruto a couple metres directly infront of Shikamaru_

Shikamaru: _thinks He uses his quick movements to attack then falls back, he leaves an opening when he is about to strike, if we time it right... I should be able to catch him..._

Wood Shinobi: _finishes off the bunshins, swirves from side to side, then goes to attack naruto _Charging in head on, foolish...

Shikamaru: Now!

Naruto: _cartwheels to the side_

Shikamaru: _Kagemane no Jutsu (The Art of Me-and-My-Shadow) _Gotcha...

Wood Shinobi!, _thinks i was careless, he used his shadow and attached it to that kid, then he released the kid and caught me, clever little brat... _

Naruto: _Rasengan! (Spiraling Sphere)! The explosion of Rasengan erupts on the enemy, 2 down..._

Shikamaru: ... _holding his stomach_

Naruto: We did it...

Shikamaru: _a look towards the sky_ Shino... Neji...

**Fade out:**

**Fade in: **

**Setting: Neji and Shino looking up at Soil Shinobi**

Soil Shinobi: _thinking These brats have good jutsus... i can't underestimate them_

Shino: Neji... my bugs should be able to track her, since her scent leaves traces of chakra, they'll follow it to the source... however, I need a distraction...

Neji: Right, when she releases her next technique get behind me, when i start my kaiten that'll be your chance...

Shino: Ok... ready...

Soil Shinobi: Enough of this, die! _Scent of Izanami! _

Neji: _Hakke Shou Kaiten (heavenly spin) thinks this isn't going to last for long..._

Soil Shinobi: Ha ha, you can't hold out for much longer boy... this is my most powerful technique...

Neji: thinks _gotta save some chakra, Shino, It's up to you... stops kaiten_, _get's caught in genjutsu _Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! _visuals of vines squeezing neji's body_

Shino: _get's caught in genjutsu_ aaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh! _falls to the ground, then, Mushi Bunshin no Jutsu (Bug Clone Technique), It was a bunshin!_

Soil Shinobi!! Where's the real one?

Shino: Over here _on a branch near the shinobi_

Soil Shinobi! _thinks I can't move..._

Shino: It appears that my bugs have caught you, they will eat away at you're chakra

Soil Shinobi: My technique...

Neji: ... _sweating and panting_ ... he did it...

Soil Shinobi: _Ninja Arts: Poison spores technique_, _the bugs begin to die... _

Shino! _Kikaichu no Jutsu (Destruction Bug Host Technique), a swarm knocks the shinobi off the tree, the shinobi falls to the ground! thinks looks like I'm out of chakra... _

Soil Shinobi:_ slowly getting up... _uhh, shit...looks like...

Neji: _Hakke Rokujuyon Sho (Eight Trigrams Sixty-Four Palms)! _

Soil Shinobi: urrahhhhhhhhhh! _falls on back... thinks my body..._

Neji: _hands on knee's panting_

Shino: _on his hands and knees, panting aswell_

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Setting: An Anbu is standing at the top of a tree...**

Anbu: Looks like they passed the test... interesting

**Fade in:**

**Setting: A path at the end of the forest, a rocky clearing is ahead beyond the emptiness of rock and sand a Village!**

**2 sihouettes are waiting, another two has just arrived!**

Naruto: Neji! Shino!

Neji: So, you won aswell

Shikamaru: It was quite troublesome, but we did it...

Shino: Where is Kakashi-taichou?

Naruto: Late as usual...

Kakashi: _appears_ Well, I ran into some trouble...

Neji: Kakashi-san... was the shinobi that fought you a ninjutsu user? ...

Kakashi: Actually yes...

Shino!

Shikamaru!

Naruto!... All three types...

Kakashi: All three types?... hmmm, something is odd...

Shino: Also... These shinobi, they weren't genin

Shikamaru: Chuunin atleast...

Neji: Why would chuunin attack us, could someone be aware of our mission?

**The group of 5 reunite, things aren't as they seem! **

**Next time: Wood Village, the arrival of the Konoha shinobi!**

**Fade out:**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5:Wood Village, the arrival of the Konoha shinobi!**

**Fade In: **

**Setting, before the 5 is a huge Rocky gate, arrival!**

**The Konoha Shinobi have made it! There are many people passing in and out of the gate, a few genin teams pass through the gate... Wood village is shaped like an oval, you enter at the center, at the village center it's shaped like a circle, on the left side is the south end, markets and strips of malls, on the North end there are museums, schools, and housing. In the centre is the police station, Mokuzakage's office and the stadium**

Kakashi: Well, this is where we go our seperate ways, remember, teamwork... now, go register...

Naruto: I have a better idea, let's eat!

Shikamaru: Naruto, you're always thinking about your stomach _stomach growls_ Although, i see you're point _Shikamaru and Naruto chuckle_

Shino: It would give us a chance to bond more as a team... so I don't mind stopping to eat first...

Neji: Ok, we'll go eat... Kakashi are you...

Naruto: _looking around_ eh? Sensei?

Shikamaru: Looks like he left...

**Fade out:**

**Kakashi's off, what of the other 4?**

**Fade in:**

**Setting: Restaurant, the 4 have food infront of them, ramen for naruto, there are sweets on the table, tea, and other meals...**

Naruto: he he, A big bowl of ramen for me...

Neji: So, I thought we'd discuss our strategy... most likely in this tournament we'll face opponents like the ones in the forest...

Shikamaru: yeah, it will be troublesome indeed... I was thinking, since last time a switch worked...

Shino: Perhaps we should, it would give us more rounded teams...

Naruto: Well, _slirping down some ramen_ I don't want to change teams...

Neji!

Shikamaru!

Shino!

Naruto: We're going to have to face opponents of all types and skill in this exam, so sooner or later we'll have to face an opponent that we aren't familiar with or have trouble against... but, If we keep the same teams, atleast this way we already have experience facing them...

Neji: That's actually a good point... now that we know how someone like that would fight against us...

Shikamaru: We can develop a counter-attack!

Shino: Yes, this time we'll have the slight advantage...

Naruto: Now, all we need is a plan...

_The 4 eat some more, Neji drinking tea, Naruto is downing his ramen, Shino is having some sweets, Shikamaru is also having sweets while contemplating_

Shikamaru! Shino, I think I thought of a plan...

_Neji putting down his tea_

Neji: I aswell have developed a strategy..

Naruto: Well, let's hear it...

Neji: Later... for now, we should go register

Shino: Right

Shikamaru: Ok! Let's head out... It looks like this could be fun after all...

_The 4 stand up to leave_

**Fade out:**

**Fade in: **

**Setting: At the gate of the Wood village**

Cloaked Shinobi: Well, it looks like i should register... this will be interesting indeed...

**Fade out:**

**Fade in: **

**Setting: A building, a long line, Registration!**

**Naruto and Neji are waiting in line... near the front, it looks like a school... a hallway.**

Naruto: Finally it's almost our turn...

Neji: Naruto...

Naruto?

Neji: Keep in mind our fight in the last chuunin exam... how you defeated me.

Naruto? What what?

Neji: I"ll explain later, it's your turn.

Naruto: Uzumaki Naruto

Registration Ninja: Ok, here's your pass

Neji: Hyuuga Neji

Registration Ninja: Here you go

_The two are walking down the hall, they see Shino and Shikamaru_

Naruto: Ok, so what should we do now?

Shikamaru: Let's go back to our room and discuss our 4 man line formation

Neji: Ok.

Shino: Ok, then it's settled, we'll go back to the inn.

_The four are walking out the front door of the school they pass a cloaked shinobi, his hood was down, the Shinobi had a innocent face, red hair, long tied at the back but his bangs hung down, he was about 18 years of age..._ _the scene follows the cloaked Shinobi_

Cloaked Shinobi: _Walks up to the Registration Ninja_ Kai...

Registration Ninja: Just Kai? _handing him his pass at the same time_

Cloaked Shinobi: yes...

**Fade out:**

**Fade in:**

**Setting: A room at an inn, a huge room with 4 beds, they're at the centre talking around a table **

Naruto: Ha ha, Tsunade-sama really knows how to treat us, I can't believe she paid for this huge room, but thinking about it, she's probably trying to bribe us or something...

Neji: Naruto, let's talk about the plan...

Naruto: Oh, right...

Shikamaru: Ok, First we'll move in a single line formation, Shino will be in the front, your team is designed to detect and pursue enemies you'll be able to locate any enemies and or traps, next will be me, i can give commands with my hand signals based on what happens at the front, next is naruto, naruto with quick reactions and kage bunshin will be able to cover both front and back. Then we have Neji, you'll have a troublesome job of rear scout, but you've done this sort of thing before. Everyone understand?

Shino: _nods_

Neji: _nods_

Naruto: _nods_

Shikamaru: Let's check out our gear _Everyone takes off their bags and each show their array of weapons_

Shino: Well, what are our orders from here

Neji: Kakashi told us that we should continue our cover as participants of the chuunin exam, but... He also told us to check out the other genin

Shikamaru: Which is why we'll be splitting up into our two man cells and checking out the village. If you run into trouble throw these in the air _hands them a couple of exploding kunai_ they're more for show than anything, it's designed to act as a signal.

Naruto: You came prepared this time...

Shino: What should we do if we run into trouble

Neji: Our first goal is to avoid fighting, we don't want to draw attention to ourselves, but if we have no other choice we will engage the enemy and call for back up.

Shikamaru: Second, if we locate anything suspicious we should check it out, but only follow, should it become too troublesome we'll fall back and locate the others before taking any action.

Shino: I understand

Shikamaru: Shino and I will take this end, the North end, Neji and Naruto will look around the South end. We'll meet back here, if you run into trouble, remember to call for backup.

Neji: Got it.

Naruto: Ossu! Then let's head out.

**The Four hit the town**

**Fade out:**

**Fade in: **

**Setting: Shino and Shikamaru are shown standing, their back is turned looking ahead, ahead are large statues made of stone! the Wood village museum of rock!**

Shikamaru: heh, I'm sure Neji and Naruto don't mind if we check this out for a bit...

Shino: Well, we've almost covered the whole north part of the village and nothing seems out of the ordinary...

Shikamaru: It must have been quite troublesome to build these huge statues...

Museum guide: Well, those were actually made by one of the great Heero Clan

Shikamaru!?

Shino: Heero Clan?

Museum guide: Yes, they had a unique ability, a bloodline you can say... their chakra had a sort of gravitational pull, thus they could summon these huge rocks from the ground without much effort, molding the rocks into a form of their choosing, such as the twenty metre long snake you see over there... As long as there is rock the Heero clan can use it, which made them quite formidable...

Shikamaru: I see how his gravitational pull works, sort of like Gaara and his sand...

Shino: What happened to this clan?

Museum guide: well, three years ago, the last of the clan died, a great shinobi by the name of Kazumo. He was a genius, perhaps the greatest genius of that clan... His chakra was amazing, he summoned some of the largest rock creatures I have ever seen. Before him, there was only one other who could use "that" technique...

Shikamaru: Technique?

Museum guide: A technique where the user uses the gravitational pull of his chakra to form a large ball of stored chakra, because of the gravitational pull of his chakra, the chakra condenses and its power grows exponentially, it's said to have the mass of a planet...

Shikamaru!

Shino!

Shikamaru: That's incredible...

Shino: You said this was made by a member of the Heero Clan, well, this is the Wood village what is the rock museum doing here, shouldn't it be in the Tree village?

Museum guide: Well, about a hundred years ago, the Great Civil War was stopped, as a sign of peace, the Tree village created this museum and another for the Soil village.

Shikamaru: About this Heero Kazumo, you said he was a genius? How did he die...

Museum guide: Well that's actually unknown, some say on a mission, others believe...

Shino: What is it?

Museum guide: I've already said too much... _looking worried, looks around, to make sure no one is watching_ I must be on my way...

Shikamaru: Something is definately up...

Shino: Look, there... _a squad of ANBU from the village head to the south end of the village_

Shikamaru: Let's follow them...

**Fade out:**

**Next time: Big Trouble! The red haired shinobi, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu? Friend, Foe, Allie Enemy, mystery shinobi revealed!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6Big Trouble! The red haired shinobi, Genjutsu, Taijutsu, Ninjutsu? Friend, Foe, Allie Enemy, mystery shinobi revealed!**

**Fade in:**

**Setting: Naruto and Neji are walking around the village down a huge strip of shops...**

Naruto: ahhhhhh _in a sort of complaining tone_ we've walked around for hours and we have yet to see one suspicious thing

Neji: Maybe that's a good thing Naruto... anyways, i thought we'd stop for some tea...

Naruto: Alright, anything is better than this...

_Walk into a store along the strip_

Neji: Some green tea please

Shop Keep: No problem, and for you young man? _looking at Naruto_

Naruto: well... i'll just have some green tea aswell...

Shop Keep: No problem, please take a seat, i'll bring some tea shortly...

Neji: Thank you.

Naruto: Well, maybe we should go over that plan now...

Neji: Right, well remember how you beat me last time...

Naruto: Yes...

Neji: Well... we know our weakness is genjutsu users right...

Naruto: Yes...

Shop Keep: Here's your tea..

Naruto: Interupted again...

Neji: Thank you, here you go _hands the Shop keep some money_

Naruto: We'll go over the plan later i guess...

**Scene changes to another table where a man with red hair is seated**

Cloaked Shinobi: Well, well, well, these guys again... nows a good time as any to test them...

**Scene changes back to Naruto and Neji**

Neji: Alright, we should probably check out the rest of the south end of this village...

Naruto: Ok, but let's head back to the room afterwards...

Neji: Agreed.

_They walk out of the shop and continue on their way, after they leave the shop, the red headed shinobi stands up and follows..._

_Neji and Naruto are walking along the strip, they stop and turn left at an intersection into an ally with a deadend_

Neji: Why are you following us...

Cloaked Shinobi: Well... now that we're alone _Musk of the Dragon technique!, a large mass of mist is released in the air, it forms into a dragon and attacks Neji and Naruto_

Naruto: If we get hit by that we'll get caught in his genjutsu

Neji: Naruto get behind me _Naruto backflips behind Neji Hakkesho Kaiten (Eight Trigram Palms Heavenly Spin) the Dragon collides with the Heavenly Spin, the mist is disperssed the dragon splits in half one half goes left the other to the right_

Naruto: My turn! _Kage Bunshin no Jutsu (Shadow Doppelganger Technique), 20 bunshins appear, they have surrounded the Shinobi _Ok, let's get Shikamaru and Shino here _goes to throw the signal kunai_

Cloaked Shionbi: hmmmm, interesting... _The unknown shinobi stands while the bunshins charge, they attack the shinobi, he disappears? what body speed! He appears before Naruto and Neji, there are two of them, roundhouse to neji then an elbow to his face which sends him flying into the wall, his bunshin gives Naruto a high kick, he's sent in the air, another cloaked shinobi comes crashing down on Naruto. The three cloaked Shinobi turn to rock and crumble to pieces Rock doppelganger technique... Where is the real one? _

Naruto: Shit, this guy is good...

Neji: So, he's the one Kakashi was talking about... It's like fighting Kakashi-san

Cloaked Shionbi: _It looks as though the shinobi walks out of the wall_ Well, you're surprisingly good for genin...

Neji! What do you want with us...

Cloaked Shinobi: Nothing, I was just testing your abilities... I have no intentions of fighting you anymore...

Naruto: _Angry face_ This guy... what the hell is your problem!

Cloaked Shinobi: My name is Heero Kazumo, the very last of the Heero clan, I've been watching you guys ever since you came to our border... Well, it seems as though you guys are genuine, i need your help...

Naruto!?

Kazumo: I know of your mission, why you're here, infact it was I who contacted Tsunade in the first place and tipped her off... again, I'm sorry about attacking you...

Naruto: Well... that's ok, I'm Uzumaki Naruto! The next Hokage of the village hidden in the leaves.

Neji: I"m Hyuuga Neji, now, what do you know of the situation.

Kazumo: You're well aware that something is going on behind the scenes politically, here is what i know... it seems that four years ago, the three kages were very adament that the three hidden village become one to form a unified village. As you know, tensions arose when discussing who would be the new kage of the unified village. However, this is just what it appears like to the public, four years ago I discovered that in actuality only one kage wanted a unified country. He is the kage of the wood village... Seshiro Hebi. I learned four years ago, that Seshiro had the other two kages assasinated, by subordinates of his, spies within the villages themselves. He has a firm hold on all three villages, military wise he's got all the power... even if the other two kages were alive they would stand no chance against Seshiro's militia. I'm sure you're wondering then why he hasn't already seized power, well that's quite simple, taking government by coup d'etat wont last long, the main villages would hear of this and send reinforcements to physically remove him as Kage.

Neji: So, why hasn't he just ran an election, he would technically be leader no matter who won...

Kazumo: The reason he's never ran an election for Kage is because he wouldn't win, he's the least popular of the three Kage's, with good reason of course, he's a snake... He also wont let one of the other two "win" because he doesn't want to rule behind the scenes, he wants to be known throughout history as the first unified leader of the Forest Country.

Naruto: grrrrrr _getting angry_ that bastard, we'll stop him no matter what...

Neji: Calm down... We will stop him for sure. Kazumo, you said that you discovered this four years ago, why didn't you do anything... tell someone...

Kazumo: I did... my master... however, it turns out he was one of Seshiro's "puppets". When he found out i knew of Seshiro's plan he tried to kill me... he almost did _lifts his shirt, he's wearing a cloack and under the cloak is a normal t-shirt. there's a huge gash going vertically across his chest_This is the result of that battle. Before I killed him, I fell off a cliff and faked my death... waiting for this day... I finally have enough power to take him down!

Naruto: Kazumo-san... you wont have to do it alone, this time we'll help

Kazumo! Thank you... Naruto-san

Neji: May i ask you a question Kazumo

Kazumo: What is it Neji-san?

Neji: How did you learn all three styles of combat?

Kazumo: Well, these last two and a half years i've infiltrated the academy for all three villages, posing as a student, watching and learning. I learned that a lot of the jounin who are teaching the classes at the academies are directly under the control of Seshiro, he wants to know of all the potential geniuses, if he can't manipulate them to be his subordinates he will eliminate them so they pose no threat in the future. It was hard to keep my abilities hidden, but... I guess it worked out some how...

Naruto!

Neji!

Kazumo!

_A group of ANBU from the wood village arrive where the three were, Neji, Naruto, Kazumo are gone!_

ANBU Leader: It seems like we might have a little problem... Inform the Mokuzakage-sama (wood village kage) that the "red devil" is here...

Anbu member: Yes sir! _shunshins_

_The Anbu disappear, Shino and Shikamaru arrive_

Shikamaru: The red devil? who is that?

Shino: I have no idea... well... let's go back to the room

Shikamaru: Yeah... Alright.

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Neji, Naruto, and Kazumo are at the team's room, the door opens...**

Naruto!

Neji!

Kazumo: ...

Shikamaru: Yo! I hope those Anbu guys weren't looking for you... _looks at Kazumo with a puzzled look_ and who is this?

Neji: Heero Kazumo, this is Aburame Shino, and Nara Shikamaru

Shino!

Shikamaru!

Shino: Did you say Heero Kazumo? We were told he was killed 4 years ago...

Kazumo: Yes, i faked my own death after uncovering the truth...

Shikamaru!, and what would the truth be?...

_Kazumo begns to explain to Shino and Shikamaru about the situation_

Shikamaru: I see... this mission is even more dangerous now...

Shino: Yes... with that many shinobi under his control, he'll have spies in every corner of the exam...

Neji: Kazumo, you said you infiltrated all three villages... you should be able to tell us something

Kazumo: During the time I spent in each village I've made several contacts, I also know which shinobi are under Seshiro's command... So... I suppose you're the one they call Sharingan no Kakashi...

_split screen of the Shikamaru, Shino, Neji, Naruto_ !

Kakashi: _walking from out of the shadows_ I've also heard of you, the "Red devil" is it?...

Kazumo: My, my, well, it's an honour that you know my name...but there is no time for chit chat... what do you think of the situation?

Kakashi: Well, seeing as how there are a squad of ANBU running around out there I think the four of you are done sneaking around... Unless of course, they aren't looking for you?...

Secondly, I think you should keep your distance Kazumo... they already suspect you don't they, it's best if we keep our cover while you take on most of the attention...

Kazumo: I understand, I've thought of that aswell, we can attack from 3 fronts... well, it seems like they're coming to check rooms, that's my cue _disappears into tiny pores and then nothing..._

_knock knock_,_ Kakashi is already gone aswell_

Neji: _Neji opens door _Yes...

ANBU: Sorry to bother you... have you seen anything or anyone suspicious around here...

Neji: What do you mean?

Anbu: Nevermind, It's rumoured that the "red devil" is in town... apparantly he's a red-haired shinobi, but no one knows what he looks like...

Shikamaru: No, I think I'd remeber seeing some red-haired freak...

ANBU: If you see him you should contact us immediately, he's very dangerous, he's an S-Class felon... _stares down the four..._

Neji: Thank you, we'll keep that in mind...

ANBU: _his personality changes to polite_ You should get some sleep, the preliminary rounds are starting tomorrow... If you have any information you can find me at the police station, My name is Mashi Ryu

Naruto: Right, if we see anything or anyone suspicious we'll let you know... we need to get some sleep. _Neji closes door_

Ryu: Watch those Konoha brats... _walk off _Let's check out the rest of the genins...

**Fade out: **

**Fade in: **

**Setting: A door to someone's room, a group of ANBU are standing there. knock knock**

Kazumo: _answers door_ Can i help you?

Ryu: _grabs his throat_ Well, well, well, red hair, a cloak, you fit the description perfectly...

Kazumo: _gasping for air_ I think you got the wrong guy...

Ryu: oh, really...

Kazumo: I didn't know it was a crime to have red hair... besides, I"m just trying to look like him...

Ryu!, _loosens grip_ Keep talking...

Kazumo: The Red Devil, rumour has it he has red hair and wears a red cloak, everyone knows that...I thought it'd be cool to dress up as him...

Ryu: _lets go of his throat_ I suggest you change your appearance

Kazumo: Yes sir

Ryu: I"ll be watching you... _He and anbu leave_

Kazumo: _door closes_ _Kazumo is standing at the door, he crumbles into tiny rock pieces, Kazumo walks out of the wall_ Hmmph, morons...

_scene changes to Ryu and Anbu walking out_

Anbu: What do you think sir... is it him...

Ryu: I'm not sure... if it is... he doesn't seem like his old self, well if he is or if he isn't, i want you 5 to watch him closely, don't even let him breathe without knowing about it...

Anbu: Understood... and if it turns out it is him?...

Ryu: _smirks_ Whatever you do, don't engage, unless you want to die... you're all too weak to fight him... I've got business to attend to, so I'll leave you to your own will... _disappears_

Anbu: That guy... he's so cocky...

Another Anbu: Bastard... I'm tired of him talking down to us...

Anbu: Relax, he'll die soon enough... _little chuckle_

**Fade out: **

**Next time: Preliminary rounds started! Kazumo is out! Neji and Naruto are up...**


End file.
